Collected Memories
by Val-Creative
Summary: The flat of their hands met like liquid to glass. Assortment of drabbles; JackOz; AliceBreak; RavenSharon; GlenJack; AliceWilloftheAbyss, and more.


_Collected Memories  
_

_YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS! It is time to celebrate the **rarer **and **crackier **shippings and character connections in Pandora Hearts! Some are more romantic then others, some sillier, some darker, and some more on crack. But all of them haven't been explored much by the fandom. And they are exactly **100 words** excluding titles. Ahaha. My number nine again. If you have a fav, tell me! Reviews would be FANTASTIC! Did you like any in particular?  
_

_Disclaimer: …oh no, are you sure that is a good idea…?_

* * *

**_x.=.x.=.x_**

_1._

_"like disillusioned symmetry" —Jack/Oz_

The flat of their hands met like liquid to glass.

Between them, it feels remarkably calming to the man who found solace in little and the boy who offered solace but in himself found none; Oz laughs nervously as spurts of furious heat rushes up his chest cavity, not showing his surprise as adult-like, and more elegant-like fingers wrap around his hand; Jack smiles quietly and patiently, like he has forever and ever to spend with his miniature twin, leaning down to murmur a teasing joke into Oz's reddening ear, and his smile widens a bit as the boy shudders.

**_x.=.x.=.x_**

_2._

_"like the taste of spoons" —Cheshire/Raven_

When Cheshire had been alive— _had been with BOTH his OWN eyes_— he had lived with his Alice and had been cared for by his Alice. His own memories had not been scattered. Cheshire strongly recalled one of his favorite moments of living being fed clotted cream from one of Alice's fancy dinner utensils; how his tongue glided over the copper-ended forks and spoons eagerly and lovingly; and now he licks copper tasting things from his furry black paws, dripping blood red and delicious as the tall— _delicious_, dark-haired man with the top hat topples headfirst over the staircase balcony.

**_x.=.x.=.x_**

_3._

_"like a magic show" —Alice/Break_

It was tricky to assume responsibility of a person whom act like a flamboyant magician; a great and terrible swindler of words and truth; but above all— _an irritating clown_— always laughing; hardly ever frowning; weird and quirky; exiting from cabinets; talking to himself and others in a cranky, screechy voice _through that stupid, ratty-looking doll_. But this clown was looking for the same answers Alice and her friends desired— so trust was not _optional_, it was _needed_.

"You would like any, Miss B-Rabbit?" Break asked her, dangling a piece of cellophane-covered taffy above her nose. She sneered, snatching it.

**_x.=.x.=.x_**

_4._

_"like writing tragedy" —Oz/Elliot_

Oz Vessalius is the _EXACT _storybook character that Elliot despises the most in his favorite novels; altruistic but ultimately ignorant to how his death would effect the other main characters who adored him; exceedingly smug and courageous but in reality, nothing more then a child playing in the dark without a lantern; the champion who is _worshipped_, and _gorgeous_, and _clever_, and _everything _Elliot understands combined only comes from fairytales.

Oz Vessalius seemed to have materialized right out from Elliot's novels, and yet, Oz Vessalius grins madly in Sabrie, kissing Elliot softly when he pins him down to the rubble.

**_x.=.x.=.x_**

_5._

_"like a gunshot lullaby" —Break/Raven_

Break had not been the one to grant permission to "Raven Nightray" the pistol he carried around every hour including under his pillow when he slept. It had been a gift from Vincent "Nightray"; supported by the Pandora organization. Pistols were _vile weapon_s in his opinion; no noble history like swords, or perhaps his _own _history as a knight did not permit him a clearer picture of the changing times. Break didn't want to stare at it on Raven's hip, morbidly assuming that at any second it could go off that night under Raven's pillow to kill _his precious person_.

**_x.=.x.=.x_**

_6._

_"like borderline incest" —Sharon/Alice_

When "Big Sister" Sharon offered her "Little Sister" Alice the opportunity to practice "the ways to keep Master Oz loyal to you"— Alice had not expected the usually prim-and-proper girl to close the space between them; Sharon's reddish eyes crinkling up in a darker and lusty emotion as a flash of fear wavered in a pair of violet eyes; Sharon's lacy ivory gloved hands to smooth the Chain's fleshy cheeks as the blonde's lips descended upon hers. Sharon merely giggled in a heap of skirts on the floor, when a red-faced Alice knocked her down with a white, leather boot.

**_x.=.x.=.x_**

_7._

_"like indigo glass teardrops" —Glen/Jack_

Jack had his first kiss stolen away at the age of twenty five, outside in the gardens of the Baskerville manor, under a peach tree, and with his best friend Glen Baskerville. It had been what he had expected from a kiss—_ warm; wet; his stomach clenching up with pleasure when his partner's hand touched the middle of his back, the other hand playing gently with his earring_— and not what he had expected—_ the hairs on Glen's chin missed from shaving had scratched him; Jack complained with a very unmanly pout that melted away by another, much rougher kiss_.

**_x.=.x.=.x_**

_8._

_"like jealousy mourning" —Alice/Will of the Abyss_

Standing together, they mirrored a perfect contradiction in appearance. Alice did not wince up, or even blink when her lighter half shoved a glinting knife at her nose, her pale green eyes rolling wildly in their sockets, spit spraying as she shrieked at the top of her lungs to where her toys began shaking with rage and echo her sentiments, "**_YOUTOOKHIMFROMME! IHATEIHATEYOUHATEYOUHATEYOU_**"

The embodiment of the Abyss did not stab its other self, or calm down, as it threw itself at Alice, pounding her fists weakly on her. The darker-haired girl smiled sadly through her tears, hugging her fiercely.

**_x.=.x.=.x_**

_9._

_"like impressing your superiors" —Raven/Sharon_

The top hat had belonged to Sharon Rainsworth's great grandfather. She had said this to him, beaming and cheerful like an angel— jamming the black velvet hat over his ears aggressively— and spun at the high heel, arms crossed behind her—_ "I think you will look very handsome in it."_ He surprised her when Raven bowed deeply to her, tilting the rim of the top hat over one eye; her cheeks burning a brighter and brighter pink when the older-looking man then slipped his bare hand under hers, curling his fingers and raising her knuckles to his puckering, dry mouth.

**_x.=.x.=.x_**


End file.
